


A Case Of Jealousy

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Working on a case with the boys apparently gets Crowley rather jealous.





	A Case Of Jealousy

When I told Crowley I was taking a case with the Winchesters, he refused to let me go alone. He didn’t tell me why, and refused to give me an answer when I asked. So, even though Sam and Dean were going to hate it, I let him tag along. Seeing as Crowley was coming with me, we just sort of popped into the bunker. Scared the hell out of Sam, who unsurprisingly had his face in a book.

  
"Umm, hey. You brought Crowley," Sam said, after getting over his shock at seeing us.

  
"Moose," Crowley said, nodding his head in greeting. "Where’s squirrel?"

  
"Getting ready to head out. Case is a couple of towns over. He was going to interview the family of the victim."

  
"And you’re not going with him," Crowley asked.

  
Before he got the chance answer, Dean came in dressed in his FBI suit. "Get all dressed up for me," I teased.

  
Dean smiled. "You know it. So you coming with me?"

  
I opened my mouth to reply, but stopped short when Crowley interrupted me. "Wouldn’t you rather stay here and do research with Moose?"

  
"I think we both know she’s not a research kind of girl," Dean chimed in, passing Crowley and giving me a wink. "And since you’re here, you can help Sam." Then I followed Dean out of the bunker without another word.

  
In the bunker, after about an hour of thumbing through books and getting no real work done, Crowley gave up, slammed his book closed and sat there with a pout on his face.  
"Dude, what's your deal," Sam asked, taking notice of Crowley's outburst of frustration. The only answer he received was an agitated grumble. "Okay," Sam said, drawing out the word. No use trying to get him to talk. If he wanted to sit there and mope, he was welcome to.

  
It was some hours later before Dean and I returned to the bunker. We walked in laughing and that seemed to attract Crowley’s attention right away. "Great, you’re back. Can we go now? Can't you boys handle a case on your own?" I don’t think anyone missed the sarcasm and anger coming from Crowley.

  
"Dude, I think he’s jealous," Sam said to Dean, having pieced together his outburst from earlier and his reaction now.

  
I walked away from Dean and up to Crowley, taking his hands. "Dean’s like a brother to me," I explained gently.

  
"Like a brother," Crowley repeated, emphasizing the word 'like'. "Doesn’t mean he is."  
"I don’t have feelings for him. I love you, my king."

  
As I leaned in to kiss him, we heard Dean protest. "Nope. Get out. Go back to Hell, or anywhere else but here." I laughed, and Crowley ignored him, kissing me right in the middle of the bunker's library. "Aw, come on guys," Dean complained, averting his eyes. I could hear Sam laughing from his chair. And then we were gone just as suddenly as we arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests. Both on here and on Tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
